Perjalanan Waktu
by yuisawada73
Summary: Shinachiku melakukan pertarungan hebat di masanya tapi karena pertarungan itu juga dirinya harus kembali ke masa lalu dimana di masa kedua orang tuanya masih Genin./Two Shoot./
1. chapter 1

Perjalanan waktu

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Time Travel, Family, Friendship

Tim 7 x OC

Shinachiku melakukan pertarungan hebat di masanya tapi karena pertarungan itu juga dirinya harus kembali ke masa lalu dimana di masa kedua orang tuanya masih Genin

Bruk...

"Aduduh... Sial kenapa begini." Ucap seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan bola mata hijau. 'Ck, harusnya aku tahu kalau teknik ini level kage. Sial kenapa papa menaruhnya sembarangan di meja. Dan kenapa banyak kabut.' Pikir sang pemuda yang bingung. Tapi kakinya membuat dirinya terus melangkah entah kenapa dirinya gelisah bahkan dirinya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Pemuda tersebut melakukan menggunakan teknik klan sang nenek.

Disaat itu dirinya cukup terkejut melihat beberapa ninja di hadapannya. Dimana yang dirinya tahu kalau orang itu guru dari kedua orang tuanya sedang berlari untuk menyerang lawannya. Dirinya langsung secepat kilat kearah mereka.

"Dengan ini selesai Zabuza." Ucap Kakashi. Tapi sayangnya serangan Kakashi terhenti disaat yang sama Haku telah muncul di depan Zabuza untuk melindungi Zabuza. Tapi Kakashi terhenti bukan karena dirinya menyerang Haku, melainkan pemuda pirang yang menahan perut Kakashi dengan sedikit chakra pemuda tersebut mendorong Kakashi dan membuat Kakashi terlempar.

"Wah-wah... sepertinya kau telah gagal kembali ya Zabuza." Ucap orang tua bernama Gatou.

"Zabuza biar aku yang-" Ucap Haku terhenti saat pemuda yang menyelamatkannya merentangkan tangannya di depan Haku.

"Lebih baik kau merawat Zabuza dan orang yang telah kau lawan. Soal kakek tua yang disana yang biar aku yang hadapi." Ucap pemuda itu tersenyum. Haku yang melihatnya cukup terkejut karena pemuda yang didepannya mirip dengan pemuda yang di lawannya hanya saja di kedua pipinya tidak memiliki kumis kucing.

"Hei siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua!" Teriak Gatou. "Hei kalian serang mereka!" Teriak Gatou kembali dengan memberi perintah kepada para bandit yang disewanya.

"Haaa... ini akan menyebalkan.. tapi ya sudahlah." Ucap sang pemuda yang segera membuat segel tangan dan muncul dua bunshin yang segera melawan anak buah Gatou. Sedangkan pemuda itu sendiri membuat bola berwarna biru berukuran besar. Kakashi yang melihatnya cukup terkejut, dan lebih terkejut lagi saat sang pemuda tersebut melempar bola tersebut kearah Gatou dan pasukannya seperti bola bowling dan itu sukses mengenai semuanya termasuk Gatou.

'Siapa sebenarnya anak ini.' Pikir Kakashi

Setelah pertempuran melawan Gatou sebagai permintaan maaf Haku dan Zabuza membantu pembangun jembatan begitu juga dengan tim 7 kecuali Sasuke yang tertidur dan Sakura yang menemani Sasuke begitu juga dengan pemuda misterius yang sekarang sedang makan dango sambil mengawasi pembangunan.

"Aku belum pernah melihat mu." Ucap Kakashi yang berdiri disamping pemuda misterius tersebut.

"Wajar saja jika kau tidak pernah melihatku Kakashi-jiji." Ucap sang pemuda dan membuat Kakashi yang terkejut.

'Jiji apa aku sudah setua itu.' Batin Kakashi.

"Tapi sepertinya aku telah mengubahnya." Ucap pemuda tersebut lagi yang kembali makan dango.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kakashi penasaran

"Seharusnya Haku tewas olehmu dan Zabuza tewas setelah membunuh si tua Gatou dan para anak buahnya. Tapi sepertinya aku telah mengubah semua itu." Ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Jadi kau dari masa depan." Ucap Kakashi.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu." Ucap pemuda tersebut yang menatap Kakashi. Kakashi bukan ninja bodoh dirinya tahu mata dan rambut tersebut mirip dengan orang yang dikenalnya tapi Kakashi tidak mau mengasumsikan terlebih dahulu.

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Kakashi

"Dengan syarat hanya diri mu yang mengetahuinya." Jawab pemuda tersebut.

"Itu sepertinya sulit karena kau akan menemui hokage ketiga." Ucap Kakashi

"Sepertinya aku terlalu jauh perginya." Ucap pemuda tersebut. "Ya baiklah tapi hanya kau dan hokage yang boleh tahu juga aku ingin kalian merahasiakan semua soal diri ku." Tambahnya.

"Baiklah aku setuju." Balas Kakashi.

Beberapa hari kemudian pun jembatan tersebut selesai. Dan jembatan itu dinamai jembatan besar Naruto itu dikarenakan sang pemuda misterius tersebut yang mengajukan nama tersebut. Selama perjalan ke Konoha tim 7 tidak henti-hentinya mewaspadai sang pemuda misterius yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Hei guru Kakashi siapa sebenarnya dia. Dia terlihat seperti ninja Konoha tapi aku belum pernah melihatnya." Ucap Sakura kepada sang guru.

"Kalau itu katanya dia akan memberitahukan dirinya saat kita sampai di Konoha." Jawab Kakashi.

Sang pemuda misterius tersebut melihat Sasuke dan Naruto menatapnya tidak suka Sasuke yang menatapnya tajam sedangkan Naruto menatapnya curiga. Tapi sang pemuda hanya tersenyum melihat hal itu kedua pemuda tim 7 semakin tidak menyukainya tapi sang perempuan yaitu Sakura tidak sependapat itu dapat dilihat wajahnya yang merona melihat sang pemuda misterius tersebut tersenyum.

Sesampainya di Konoha tim 7 langsung dibebaskan oleh Kakashi. Sedangkan dirinya pergi melapor kepada sang Hokage ketiga soal misi dan juga soal anak misterius tersebut. Naruto pun langsung berinisiatif mengajak Sakura sayangnya ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura yang langsung menuju Sasuke. Pemuda misterius itu yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang setelah itu mengikuti Kakashi ke kantor Hokage. Kakashi pun cukup terkejut melihat pemuda misterius itu bisa menggunakan shunshin dengan mudah yang juga langsung di ikuti oleh Kakashi.

Tok...tok..tok..

"Masuk." Jawab suara sang Hokage dari ruangannya. Saat itu Kakashi pun masuk bersama pemuda misterius tersebut. "Oh kau rupanya Kakashi bagaimana misi mu dan siapa yang kau bawa?" Tanya Hiruzen.

"Sepertinya dirinya sendiri yang akan memberitahukannya tuan hokage dan soal misi tersebut sukses itu karena di bantu sang pemuda tersebut." Ucap Kakashi.

"Aku akan memberitahukan namaku. Tapi sesuai perjanjian hanya tuan Hokage dan Kakashi jiji yang boleh tahu. Jadi tang Hokage ketiga bisa kau suruh pergi 10 orang Anbu di kantor mu ini." Ucap sang pemuda membuat Ketua Anbu terkejut karena harusnya hanya ninja selevel Jounin yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi Hiruzen hanya tersenyum.

"Kalian pergilah. Lagipula disini ada Kakashi." Ucap Hiruzen disaat itu kesepuluh Anbu langsung pergi. "Baiklah perkenalkan dirimu." Ucap Hiruzen kembali.

"Shinachiku, Uzumaki Shinachiku." Ucap sang pemuda bernama Shinachiku.

"Hei apa kalian tidak curiga?" Tanya Sakura kepada kedua rekannya

"Curiga, maksudmu kepada pemuda misterius itu Sakura." Ucap Sasuke

"Ya...ya.. aku juga curiga kepadanya saat dirinya mengikuti kita ke Konoha." Ucap Naruto.

"Wah...wah.. sepertinya kalian sedang mencari tahu siapa pemuda yang ikut dengan kita ya." Ucap Kakashi yang muncul dibelakang ketiga muridnya

"Haah... kau mengagetkan ku saja Kakashi-sensei." Ucap Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei dimana pemuda tersebut?" Tanya Sakura

"Oh dirinya sedang melawan bunshin ku di tempat kita pertama kali bertanding." Ucap Kakashi.

"Yosh... kalau begitu kita kesana. Ayo semua." Ucap Naruto yang langsung berlari diikuti kedua rekannya.

"Lalu yang bayar ini siapa." Ucap Kakashi yang ditinggal.

Ditempat latihan tim 7

Blar...

sreek...

syut...syut...syut...

Trang...trang...

"Tak kusangka dari 5 bunshin kau bisa mengalahkan 3 hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja." Ucap Kakashi.

"Itu belum seberapa." Balas Shinachiku.

"Tapi sepertinya kita tunda dulu." Ucap Kakashi yang merasakan kedatangan ketiga muridnya begitu juga dengan Shinachiku yang langsung duduk.

"Ini..."

"Apa yang terjadi dattebayo."

"Wah rupanya kalian datang, apa kalian ingin ikut?" Tanya Kakashi yang sudah berada dibelakang ketiga muridnya yang pasti setelah harus membayar makanan ketiga muridnya

Poof...poof...

"Kakashi-sensei apa yang kalian lakukan sebenarnya dattebayo." Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Tenang-tenang kalian tidak perlu khawatir tadi aku meminta bunshin ku untuk melatihnya." Ucap Kakashi

"Tapi bukannya aneh, dia kan bukan anggota dalam tim ini." Ucap Sasuke.

Dan sekarang disinilah dirinya di tempat yang terlarang, ditempat yang telah ditinggali. Distrik Uchiha. Shinachiku memilih tempat ini, karena disini dirinya dilatih oleh Sasuke di masa depan. Dirinya dilatih oleh Sasuke selama beberapa bulan walau seharusnya itu tugas Konohamaru, tapi Shinachiku selalu membuat bunshin untuk mengerjai Konohamaru selaku pembimbingnya dan berlatih bersama Sasuke.

"Tempat ini tidak ada yang berubah." Ucap Shinachiku. Putra dari Namikaze dan Haruno ini terus berjalan memasuki hutan yang masih di dalam distrik tersebut. Tempat yang merupakan dimana Itachi dan Sasuke belajar melempar kunai bahkan dimasa depan ini tempat menjadi tempat tes dirinya untuk Sasuke menerimanya menjadi anak didiknya. Tapi itu tidak masalah sekarang karena di eranya nanti tempat-tempat ini hanya sampai dirinya mengikuti ujian chunin itu pun belum selesai karena saat itulah dunianya di guncang oleh 10 orang yang mengatas namakan bahwa mereka reinkarnasi para dewa. Mereka tidak memiliki rinnegan atau kemampuan mata bahkan teknik bertarung mereka hanya taijutsu. Tapi walau begitu masing-masing dari mereka memiliki senjata-senjata yang cukup unik bahkan kemampuan pedang Sasuke seperti mainan walau sudah memakai rinnegan mereka masih bisa menandingi bahkan melampauinya bukan hanya itu salah satu dari mereka pedangnya sangat keras dan kuat bahkan bisa memotong bijuudama seperti pisau memotong bakso. Tapi walau begitu bukan berarti mereka super power, karena saat itu Shinachiku bersama timnya berhasil membuat luka di tengah dada salah satu dari mereka menggunakan kunai. Tapi setelah itu Naruto mengirim Shinachiku pergi yang dibantu oleh Mangekyou sharingan milik Kakashi dan Rinnegan milik Sasuke walau begitu Shinachiku tidak seperti mereka. Selama di ruang dan waktu Shinachiku harus menggunakan Chakra untuk mempertahankan tubuhnya supaya tidak hancur di ruang dan waktu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih menatap angkuh Shinachiku.

"Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan pemuda pendendam." Balas Shinachiku. Tapi itu malah mempersulut emosi Sasuke dan saat itu juga Sasuke melempar beberapa kunai. Melihat hal itu Shinachiku membuat bunshin dan sang bunshin yang terkena serangan shuriken Sasuke.

Poof...

"Rupanya kau pengecut."

"Aku sudah bilang, kalau aku tidak ingin melawan pendendam sepertimu."

"Dasar sialan!" Teriak Sasuke yang berlari kearah Shinachiku sambil menjulurkan kunai kearah Shinachiku disaat sudah dekat

Poof...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan dan Sasuke kau temui Sakura dan Naruto untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin dan kau ikut dengan ku, kita lakukan pelatihan terakhir jika kau lulus kau bergabung dengan Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto untuk mengikuti ujian Chunnin." Ucap Kakashi yang menahan lengan Sasuke dan tangan yang satunya sudah siap diperut Shinachiku dengan Kunai ditangan Kakashi.

Sasuke pun hanya bisa mendecih tidak suka dan langsung pergi dari tempat tersebut, Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke hanya menghela nafas karena dirinya tahu jika Sasuke akan babak belur jika Shinachiku menghajarnya mengingat dirinya mengalahkan salah satu bunshinnya dan sukses mendesak kedua bunshinnya ditambah jika Shinachiku menggunakan jutsu sang Gurunya yang ada Sasuke akan tewas.

"Soal latihan itu bohongkan Kakashi-jiji." Ucap Shinachiku

"Ya seperti itulah tapi lebih baik kita pergi ke tempat latih tanding dan kali ini aku serius setelah itu kau pergilah ketempat ujian chunin karena disana kau bisa benar-benar menunjukkan semuanya." Ucap Kakashi yang langsung pergi di ikuti oleh Shinachiku.

Kakashi benar-benar bingung dengan murid keempatnya. Dirinya tidak bisa dibilang mirip Naruto bahkan bisa dibilang dirinya terlalu jenius sebagai anak dari muridnya yang paling berisik. Tapi juga tidak sepintar Sakura dalam teori bahkan bisa dibilang lebih parah dari Naruto soal teori. 'Hhhh... sebenarnya dimasa yang akan datang dunia ini akan seperti apa.' Batin Kakashi yang di kelilingi aura kekecewaan. 'Tapi tato dipunggungnya itu apa.' Pikir Kakashi yang melihat punggung Shinachiku yang terdapat pusaran seperti lambang yang dibelakang rompinya tapi anehnya lambangnya lebih mirip matahari karena terdapat lidah api yang mengelilingi lingkaran tersebut.

"Ada apa Kakashi-sensei?" Tanya Shinachiku

"Ah tidak hanya ingin tahu tato dipunggung mu itu." Ucap Kakashi

"Ah! Ini hanya, ini lambang yang digunakan di masa depan. Nanti akan banyak yang mempunyai simbol seperti ini. Simbol ini dapat seseorang mempunyai kemampuan diatas rata-rata tanpa harus memakai chakra yang berlebihan. Bahkan simbol ini dapat menyebar ke seluruh tubuh dan disaat itu dirinya bisa melampaui kage sekalipun. Tapi jika tidak bisa di kendalikan simbol ini tidak bisa kembali ke wujud awal nya." Ucap Shinachiku.

"Lalu ada berapa yang memilikinya?" Tanya Kakashi

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, tapi aku pernah bertemu dengan 3 orang dan mereka menginginkan perubahan zaman dengan menghapus semua shinobi yang ada." Ucap Shinachiku.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Kakashi.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ku harap dunia shinobi akan aman. Karena disaat aku bertarung dengan mereka bertiga kekuatan ku dan mereka saling beresonansi yang membuat portal ke tempat lain, lalu yang terjadi selanjutnya aku berada di sini." Ucap Shinachiku.

"Apa kau bisa kembali ke dunia mu lagi." Tanya Kakashi.

"Itu akan sulit karena membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa menggunakan ruang dan waktu." Jawab Shinachiku.

"Lalu apa kau tahu siapa saja?" Tanya Kakashi kembali dan Shinachiku hanya menatap Kakashi.

"Maaf aku tidak ingin mengubah semua yang terjadi walau sepertinya sudah ada yang ku ubah tapi aku tidak ingin mengubah semuanya." Ucap Shinachiku dan Kakashi mengerti hal itu, Shinachiku pun berjalan menuju Kakashi disaat itu muncul dua Anbu dibelakang Kakashi dan salah satu dari mereka membisikkan sesuatu.

"Nah baiklah, ini rekomendasi dari ku untuk kau mengikuti ujian Chunin sebagai tim 7." Ucap Kakashi memberikan gulungan kepada Shinachiku dan disaat itu dirinya bersama kedua Anbu langsung pergi.

'Besok ya.' Batin Shinachiku sambil dirinya menatap langit biru.

Keesokan harinya

Keesokan paginya tim 7 bersama Shinachiku menuju ketempat lokasi ujian. Tapi disaat itu mereka bertemu Konohamaru.

"Naruto-nii dan siapa perempuan di sebelah mu apa itu kekasihmu?" Goda Konohamaru

"Kyyaaa... apa kau bilang." Ucap Sakura yang mengejar Konohamaru

Bruk..

"Aduh.." Ucap Konohamaru

"Dasar anak kecil, jika jalan lihat-lihat." Ucap pemuda bersama wanita di belakangnya.

"Konohamaru kau tidak apa-apa." Ucap Naruto

"Ck, jaga anak kecil mu ini." Ucap Kankuro yang mengangkat Konohamaru dan langsung melemparnya ke Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menangkap Konohamaru.

"Siapa kalian." Ucap Sasuke yang berada diatas dahan pohon.

"Kami dari desa Suna." Ucap pemuda yang sudah berada di belakang Sasuke.

'Sejak kapan.' Batin Sasuke

"Kau hentikan Kankuro lagipula lebih baik kita cepat." Ucap pemuda kepada pemuda yang melempar Konohamaru yang bernama Kankuro

"Siapa nama mu?" Tanya Sasuke

"Namaku Temari." Ucap wanita bernama Temari

"Bukan kau tapi pemuda yang berada dibalakangku." Ucap Sasuke

"Sabaku no Gaara dan aku juga tertarik dengan mu, siapa nama mu." Ucap Gaara

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab Sasuke

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi nanti." Balas Gaara

Mereka berempat pun menuju ke lokasi tempat ujian dan disaat itu seorang Anbu datang. "Maaf kau dipanggil tuan Hokage." Ucap Anbu kepada Shinachiku.

"Baiklah antarkan aku." Balas Shinachiku.

Sepeninggal Shinachiku. Tim 7 memasuki gedung dan saat memasuki ruangan Naruto membuat kegaduhan dengan menantang semua peserta.

"Hei apa si yang tim mu lakukan." Ucap Ino

"Dasar." Ucap Sakura geram

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau semangat sekali." Ucap pemuda berkaca mata.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke

"Perkenalkan aku Yakushi Kabuto aku sudah 6 kali mengikuti ujian ini." Ucap Kabuto

"Wah berarti kau senior kami." Ucap Naruto girang

"Ya tapi sepertinya sekarang kau sudah dicap sebagai lawan oleh semua peserta." Ucap Kabuto

"Tuh lihat kan karena ulah mu." Ucap Sakura sambil menarik kerah jaket Naruto. Dan disaat itu ada tiga ninja yang segera berlari menuju Naruto dan yang lainnya. Bahkan salah satu dari mereka langsung menyerang Kabuto di saat yang tepat.

buagh...

blar...

"Baru ditinggal sebentar sudah ada perkelahian." Ucap Shinachiku yang baru saja menghajar yang menyerang Kabuto.

"Lee tadi itu hanya pukulan bukan." Ucap Tenten

"Ya bahkan sekuat Guru Guy." Ucap Lee

'Anak itu.' Batin Kankuro

"Wah aku terselamatkan. Terima kasih ya." Ucap Kabuto

poof...

"Hentikan semua! Jika kalian masih bertarung kalian akan dikeluarkan." Ucap seseorang yang wajahnya penuh dengan luka "perkenalkan aku penguji pertama kalian Morino Ibiki." Tambahnya

Disaat itu semuanya segera duduk di kursi masing-masing. Shinachiku memilih kursi paling depan bahkan langsung dihadapan sang penguji. Beberapa dari peserta pun sepertinya tertarik dengan dirinya karena Shinachiku merasa hawa pembunuh banyak ditunjukkan kepadanya. 'Hhh... baru juga mulai.' Batin Shinachiku yang dirinya hanya santai dan menghisap pensil.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerjakan?" Tanya Ibiki

"Aku tidak ahli dalam teori." Jawab Shinachiku.

"Apa kau tahu jika teori juga penting di dalam strategi."

"Tapi sehebat apapun strategi, jika misi tersebut gagal itu percuma. Siapa yang mengacuhkan misi adalah sampah tapi siapa yang lebih mengacuhkan persahabatan lebih rendah daripada sampah." Ucap Shinachiku yang sukses membuat ruangan itu sunyi bahkan tidak ada yang menulis sama sekali.

'Hei-hei apa dia gila melawan penguji ujian.' Batin Shinachiku.

'Aku tidak sabar melawannya.' Ucap Lee dengan mata berapi-api.

'Siapa sebetulnya anak ini.' Ucap Kankuro dan begitu seterusnya banyak spekulasi tentang Shinachiku

'Jadi dia anak yang di rekomendasikan Kakashi dan langsung di setujui tuan Hokage, benar-benar menarik.' Batin Ibiki tersenyum.

Prok...prok...prok...

"Tak ku sangka ada yang bisa lulus ujian pertama dengan cepat." Ucap Ibiki dan sukses membuat para peserta terkejut. "Karena sudah ada yang lulus. Soal kesepuluh akan ku lakukan pertanyaan tapi jawabannya hanya dua keluar ruangan atau tetap di ruangan." Ucap Ibiki.

Selama ujian berlangsung banyak yang menyerah dan keluar ruangan tepat 10 menit sebelum ujian berakhir Ibiki memberikan pertanyaan. Dan beberapa dari mereka memutuskan untuk keluar. 'Sepertinya pesertanya lebih sedikit dari dugaan.'

"Baiklah yang berada keluar ruangan dinyatakan gagal dan walau itu hanya satu orang dari tim. Tim tersebut telah gagal." Ucap Ibiki

Setelah ujian pertama selesai para peserta tidak di beri Istirahat mereka langsung menuju tempat ujian kedua, berbeda dengan para peserta yang menuju ke tempat ujian kedua dengan berbagai cara. Tapi Shinachiku cukup melakukan shunshin. Disaat para peserta sudah sampai penguji kali ini Mitarashi Anko menjelaskan peraturannya setelah selesai para peserta memasuki hutan yang dinamai hutan kematian. Tim 7 yang ditambah Shinachiku segera masuk kesana.

Ditengah jalan Sasuke memutuskan untuk berdisuki dengan membuat kode, setelah itu mereka kembali menyelusuri hutan. "Uukkhh... hoek..."

"Semuanya menghindar!" Teriak Sasuke dan membuat ketiganya menghindar, kecuali Naruto.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura melihat Shinachiku muntah.

"Ah tidak apa-apa."

"Kau berdarah! Tu-tunggu sebentar. Sasuke-kun, dia memuntahkan darah bisa membantu ku sebentar." Ucap Sakura

'Ck, dasar menyusahkan. Tapi apa yang jadi penyebabnya, tidak mungkin ini karena Anbu tadi.' Pikir Sasuke yang merangkul Shinachiku.

"Maaf menyusahkan dan terima kasih." Ucap Shinachiku.

"Ah maaf-maaf sepertinya aku terlempar." Ucap Naruto

"Sakura bisa kau jaga dia sebentar." Ucap Sasuke dan Saat itu Sakura yang merangkul Shinachiku. "Siapa kau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, ini aku Naruto."

"Benar Sasuke-kun dia Naruto."

"Perhatikan baik-baik Sakura, pertama letak kunai Naruto, letak kunai Naruto berada di Kanan sedangkan dirinya berada di kiri, lalu dimana luka yang dari pengawas ujian tadi, seharusnya pipimu itu terluka bukan." Ucap Sasuke

Prok...

Prok...

Prok...

Poof...

"Keturunan Uchiha memang hebat." Ucap sosok perempuan dengan ikat kepala dari desa rumput.

Deg...

'Aura ini, Orochimaru. Sial tak ku sangka secepat ini ditambah kondisi ku.' Batin Shinachiku frustasi karena ada kemungkinan Orochimaru akan menyerang desa tapi dirinya juga tidak mengira akan bertemu di tempat ini. Karena di masanya dirinya hanya sekali bertemu Orochimaru itu pun bersama Naruto untuk mengetahui pelaku penyerangan Konoha karena saat itu Naruto bilang bahwa hanya Orochimaru, orang yang pernah menyerang Konoha yang masih hidup ditambah ada kemungkinan ini salah satu eksperimen atau dirinya mengetahui sesuatu karena Orochimaru termasuk ninja jenius yang bisa membuat beberapa perkiraan yang tepat.

"Hei kalian berdua lebih baik kita lari." Ucap Shinachiku dirinya tahu bahwa Sasuke dan Sakura yang sekarang hanya akan menjadi mangsa ular jika melawannya.

"Apa maksud mu?" Tanya Sakura

"Wah sayang padahal aku membawa gulungan yang kalian inginkan." Ucap Orochimaru


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan waktu

Naruto

Masashi Kishimoto

Time Travel, Family, Friendship

Tim 7 x OC

Shinachiku melakukan pertarungan hebat di masanya tapi karena pertarungan itu juga dirinya harus kembali ke masa lalu dimana di masa kedua orang tuanya masih Genin

"Bagaimana kalian ini melawanku ditambah kalian bertiga." Ucap Orochimaru

'Seandainya aku dalam kondisi normal aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan itu.' Batin Shinachiku, sedangkan Sakura dirinya merasa cemas dan khawatir terhadap Shinachiku entah kenapa hatinya merasa sakit dan pedih melihat pemuda yang dirangkulnya dalam kondisi yang sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Tapi bagaimana jika kita tingkatkan." Ucap Orochimaru yang memakan gulungan tersebut dan membuat Sasuke dan Sakura merasa jijik. "Nah jadi jika kalian menginginkan gulungan ini kalian harus membunuh ku." Tambah Orochimaru

'Sial bagaimana cara membunuh manusia abadi. Ditambah Sasuke belum bisa memakai genjutsu.' Batin Shinachiku. Tapi saat itu Sasuke segera membuat segel tangan, Shinachiku yang melihatnya langsung mengambil batu dan melempar ke kepala belakang Sasuke, membuat Uchiha muda itu gagal menembakkan bola api secara maksimal

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Bentak Sasuke

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu, kau itu Uchiha seharusnya kau lebih tenang! Di tambah kau kira lawan kita akan kalah dengan bola api kecil mu!" Balas Shinachiku

"Lalu apa saranmu? Walau kita lari, kau kira kita bisa menjauh." Ucap Sasuke kali ini sambil menarik kerah pakaian Shinachiku

"Hanya itu satu-satunya. Ditambah aku takut suatu hal yang menakutkan nanti."

"Jadi bagaimana? Apa kalian sudah selesai berdikusinya."

"Baiklah dalam hitungan ketiga. 1...2...3..." Ucap Shinachiku yang saat itu bersama Sasuke dan Sakura segera pergi.

"Heh kabur ya.. kalau begitu Fuuton:Daitoppa."

'Ck, sial.' Batin Shinachiku yang mendorong Sasuke dan Sakura. Tapi Shinachiku gagal menghindar menggunakan shunshin dan terkena serangan Orochimaru sukses membuatnya terdorong hingga bagian dadanya terkena dahan pohon dan memuntahkan darah. "Hoekkk..." ditambah dirinya harus terjun bebas ke tanah membuat kondisinya semakin parah.

Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung geram dan berlari ke arah Orochimaru. Orochimaru pun langsung tersenyum dan melakukan teknik pemanggilan sedangkan Sasuke sendiri menembakkan beberapa bola api yang mengarah ke kumpulan asap. Disaat Sasuke merasa serangannya sukses dari kumpulan asap muncul ular coklat berukuran raksasa yang menuju kearahnya. Sasuke pun berlari menuju ke pohon, tapi ular tersebut terlalu gesit.

'Jika begini kita semua akan mati.' Batin Sasuke, tapi sesaat dirinya mengingat apa perkataan Itachi bahwa dirinya tidak berguna. Saat itu juga Sasuke mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya dan kembali menembakkan bola api raksasa ke arah ular tersebut. Tapi itu tidak begitu berpengaruh. Disaat ular tersebut ingin memakan Sasuke, Sasuke segera melompat ke dahan yang lain. Tapi ular tersebut segera mengikutinya, baru saja Sasuke mendarat di dahan lainnya, ular tersebut telah siap ingin memakan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Teriak Sakura

Zleb...zleb...

"Dasar kau ini menyusahkan saja, kenapa kau melihat ku begitu hai anak kucing." Ucap Naruto yang emosi membuat matanya merah hanya saja mata Naruto seperti hewan bukan sharingan.

"Na-Naruto kau." Ucap Sasuke

"Hhh... syukurlah." Ucap Sakura yang terduduk lemas.

'Dasar, kebiasaan.' Batin Shinachiku yang melihat Naruto.

'Jadi dia kyuubi itu.' Batin Orochimaru.

"Dasar sialan." Ucap Naruto yang segera melompat lalu menendang kepala ular tersebut dengan tumitnya. Sasuke pun terkejut dengan kekuatan Naruto yang sangat kuat.

"Hei kau, apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk Orochimaru

Hentika, bodoh dia bukan lawan sembarangan." Balas Sasuke

"Kenapa kau jadi pengecut, jika kita bekerja sama kita bisa mengalahkannya." Balas Naruto yang langsung membuat 4 bunshin dan menyerang Orochimaru, tapi dengan mudah Orochimaru menghindar setiap tinjuan dan pukulan dari Naruto. Tapi serangan terakhir dari yang asli berhasil meninju wajah Orochimaru dan membuatnya mundur.

"Hebat juga kau." Ucap Orochimaru dan saat dirinya segera berlari ke Naruto dan menempelkan segel lima jari di perut Naruto untuk menekan Kyuubi, dan Orochimaru pun langsung berputar dan menendang pipi Naruto hingga Naruto terpental. Sasuke yang melihatnya langsung geram dan menyerang Orochimaru, Sasuke pun langsung menembakkan bola api ke arah Orochimaru, tapi itu bisa dihindari oleh Orochimaru dengan melompat. Tapi disaat itu dengan menggunakan kecepatan Sasuke juga sudah melompat dan meninju wajah Orochimaru dan membuart sang sanin ular tersebut menabrak batang pohon. Sasuke pun tidak menyia-yiaknnya dengan kemampuannya dirinya segera mengikat Orochimaru dengan sling kawat yang ujungnya telah di ikat oleh kunai, disaat itu juga Sasuke menembakkan api melalui sling kawat tersbut dan membuat sang sanin ular terbakar.

'Berhasilkah.' Pikir sasuke walau dirinya ragu, disaat sasuke ingin melompat menolong Naruto. Orochimaru muncul dari kobaran api, tapi dengan wajah yang meleleh, anehnya wajahnya seperti topeng karena di balik wajah tersebut, terlihat wajah yang terlihat baru, disaat itu Orochimaru mengatupkan tangannya dan lehernya mulai memanjang dan mengigit leher Sasuke, dan membuat Sasuke marasa sakit di lehernya dengan rasa seperti terbakar dan membuatnya harus pingsan.

Shinachiku yang melihat itu berusaha bangkit dan berlari menyerang Orochimaru, disaat itu Orochimaru segera melakukan genjutsu terhadap Shinachiku dan Sakura dengan hawa pembunuhnya.

"Dasar sialan!" Teriak Shinachiku yang melepaskan diri dari genjutsu Orochimaru. "Uukkhh... hoek..."

"Wah-wah sepertinya kau mengalami luka yang cukup parah ya." Ucap Orochimaru dan Shinachiku hanya menatap keji kepada Orochimaru

"Tapi maaf waktu ku sudah habis. Tapi kau bisa bermain dengan ini. Kuchiyose no jutsu."

'Ck, dasar sial.' Pikir Shinachiku, saat ini hanya dirinya yang bisa melindungi ketiganya setelah segel Naruto di kunci dan Sasuke juga harus pingsan karena gigitan Orochimaru, bahkan Orochimaru masih bisa membuat dirinya hampir terkena genjutsu dan sekarang dirinya yang harus melawan Ular raksasa.

"Kalau begitu, kage bunshin." Ucap Shinachiku membuat 3 bayangan dirinya dan ketiga nya langsung melawan sang ular, sedangkan yang asli membuat rasengan berukuran raksasa, membuat Orochimaru sedikit terkejut. "Rasakan Oodama Rasengan." Ucap Shinachiku yang segera menyerang Orochimaru.

Blar...

"Hah...hah... hah... sial"

Bruk...

Poof..

Poof..

Poof..

Poof...

Ketiga bunshin dan ular tersebut langsung menghilang bersamaan dengan kaburnya Orochimaru dan pingsannya Shinachiku. Sakura sendiri sepeninggal Orochimaru, dirinya berusaha bergerak untuk membawa ketiga tubuh rekannya ke tempat aman. Setelah satu demi satu membawanya dengan susah payah, sakura segera mengambil air di sungai terdekat, dan segera melakukan mengopres dahi dari sang uchiha bungsu dan Naruto, berbeda dengan Shinachiku entah kenapa Sakura merasa dekat dengan pemuda misterius ini bahkan dirinya menolongnya dengan mengorbankan dirinya, jika tidak mungkin dirinya dan Sasuke akan juga terkena serangan Orochimaru.

'Siapa sebenarnya kau ini.' Pikir sakura yang mencoba untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di sebelah Shinachiku.

Belum lama Sakura mengistirahatkan dirinya, dirinya mendengar sesuatu di rerumputan dan membuatnya waspada. Tapi pada saat itu yang muncul adalah kelinci, membuat Sakura menghla nafas lega. Tapi disaat kelinci itu mendekat Sakura segera melempar shurikennya dan membuat kelinci itu terkejut dan melarikan diri.

"Sepertinya rencanamu gagal." Bisik seorang perempuan di rerumputan tersebut

"Dia cukup pintar, jadi lebih baik kita serang langsung ditambah tujuan kita adalah Uchiha Sasuke dan aku akan menambahkan seorang yang berhasil menggagalkan rencana kita saat diruang ujian pertama." Ucap seorang pria kali ini

"Apa kau serius." Ucap seorang pria lainnya

"Sudah ayo."

Saat muncul tiga orang yang Sakura kenal dimana saat itu Kabuto diserang oleh salah satu dari mereka. "Jadi rupanya kalian."

"Aku tidak ingin melawanmu, lebih kau serahkan Uchiha Sasuke dan pemuda yang diujung sana." Ucap Salah satu mereka yang memakai tangan besi bernama Dosu

"Kau kira aku akan menyerahkan mereka, jangan bercanda!" Balas Sakura

"baiklah jika itu mau mu." Ucap satu-satunya wanita di tim tersebut bernama Kin, yang segera menerjang Sakura, tapi saat dirinya dekat dengan Sakura

Buagh...

Saat itu Kin segera terlempar ke belakang. "Tak akan ku biarkan melawannya ditambah 3 lawan satu itu tidak adil." Ucap pemuda dengan pakaiannya yang serba Hijau. "Aku rock Lee akan menghabisi kalian." Ucap Lee

"Lee." Ucap Sakura melihat si pemuda hiaju tersebut

'Apa kau lihat itu guru Guy. Sakura baru saja memanggil nama ku.' Batin Lee bangga

"Dasar pengganggu." Ucap Dosu tidak senang

Saat itu pemuda bernama Zaku, segera melawan Lee, tapi saat itu Lee dapat menahan tinjuan Zaku, tapi dngan dorongan angin yang kuat dari lubang di telapak tangannya membuat Lee terpental jauh, dan itu tidak di sia-sia kan oleh Dosu yang segera meninju wajah Lee dengan sangat kuat.

"Ck dasar serangga." Ucap Kin yang segera berlari kearah Sakura, disaat itu Sakura segera melempar kunai dan berhasil dihindari oleh KIn dengan melompat kebelakang Sakura dan segera menjambak rambut Sakura. "Ini lah akibatnya kau melawan kami." Ucap Kin

"Kenapa-kenapa aku tidak bisa melindungi mereka.' Batin Sakura menangis

"Dengan Ini kita selesaikan." Ucap Zaku yang segera mendekatkan lubang di telapak tangannya ke wajah Sakura

Buagh...

tap...tap..tap...

BUgh... bugh.. bugh...

"Siap?" Ucap Kin terkejut

"Lebih baik kau lepaskan dia." Ucap Shinachiku dan itu membuat hati Sakura senang, sayangnya itu tidak lama karena wajah Shinachiku tidak menatap dengan tatapan biasa melainkan dengan tatapan keji. Dan saat Zaku ingin menyerang Shinachiku, Tangannya di tahan oleh sosok lain yang tidak lain adalah Sasuke.

Krakk...

"Aarrrggghhhhh..." Zaku pun langsung berteriak kesakitan saat tangannya dipatahkan oleh Sasuke. Belum selesai dengan ketakutan terhadap Shinachiku, Sakura lagi-lagi harus dihadapkan oleh ketakutan lain rekan setimnya. Kin pun secara reflek melempaskan tarikannya di rambut Sakura tapi sayangnya itu menjadi kesalahannya karena Shinachiku segera melakukan Shunshin ke belakang Kin dan kali ini rambut Kin yang ditarik.

"Ka-kami minta maaf, tolong lepaskan kami." Ucap Dosu satu-satunya di tim lawan yang hanya duduk karena dirinya tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau kira dengan apa yang kau lakukan terhadapnya kami akan melepaskan kalian." Ucap Shinachiku yang melempar Kin hanya dengan satu tangan , dan saat dirinya melempar KIn. Perut Kin juga ditinju membuat dirinya terbang hingga menabrak batang pohon bahan batang pohon tersebut hingga tercetak oleh tubuh Kin.

Sasuke pun juga terus berjalan menuju Dosu, tapi saat itu Sakura berlari ke Sasuke dan memeluk sang pemuda tersebut dengan menangis. Dirinya benar-benar takut dengan kedua rekannya. Dirinya tidak mau melihat keduanya seperti ini. Setelah itu Dosu pun pergi dengan membawa Zaku dan Kin pergi.

Setelah beberapa saat tim InoShika Cho muncul dan membantu Sakura dan yang lainnya, Lee pun pamit dnegan mengakui Sasuke dan pemuda yang satunya lebih kuat terhadap dirinya bahkan rekan setimnya yang terkuat bernama Neji sekali pun. Tapi yang dipikirkan Lee pemuda yang melawan Kin, dirinya bukan hanya kuat bahkan dirinya sangat cepat.

Setelah membantu Sakura, Ino dan timnya segera pergi, dan tidak lama kemudian Naruto tersadar dengan berteriak Ular, membuat ketiga rekannya menoleh kepadanya. 'Dasar bodoh.'

'Hhhh... terlalu bodoh.'

Naruto yang melihat Sakura terluka segera mendekatinya. "Hei Sakura kau tidak apa-apa, apa tadi ada yang melawanmu." Ucap Naruto, sedangkan kedua rekannya segre masuk ke celah pohon untuk mencuci muka dari air yang diambil Sakura

"Kau memotong rambutmu juga." Ucap Naruto

"Ah, iya karena akan merepotkan jika rambutnya panjang dihutan begini." Balas Sakura

"Sudahlah ayo, kita harus mencari gulungan kita, dan gulungan satunya." Ucap Sasuke

"Jadi kita akan melawan orang itu lagi." Ucap Naruto

"Tidak kita akan mencuri 2 gulungan dari tim lain." Ucap Shinachiku.

Saat itu mereka segera membagi tim, atas usulan Shinachiku. Dimana dirinya bersama Sasuke, sedangkan Sakura bersama Naruto. Saat itu Shinachiku memberikan kunai terhadap Sakura, "Gunakan Kunai ini jika kalian terdesak, saat kau menggunakan kunai ini aku akan segera menolong kalian." Ucap Shinachiku dan Sakura segera mengangguk. Sasuke dan Shinachiku pergi kearah barat sedangankan Sakura dan Naruto kearah Utara.

 **Tim Sasuke dan Shinachiku**

Sasuke dan SHinachiku terus mencari gulungan setelah terpisah, dan baru saja beberapa ratus meter mereka berdua berhadapan dengan ninja Konoha lainnya. "Hee... sepertinya kita melawan seorang pemula." Ucap salah satu mereka.

"Sasuke, kau fokus kepada ketua mereka, biar dua lainnya aku yang akan menghabisinya." Ucap Shinachiku, Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap ketua lawan mereka berdua.

"Baiklah serah kan gulungan kalian jika tidak aku akan membakar kalian." Ucap ketuanya. Shinachiku dan Sasuke yang mendengarnya hanya menyeringai

"Dasar sialan. Elemen api: Tembakan bola api." Ucap ketua mereka dan Sasuke secara bersamaan. Shinachiku pun langsung memanfaatkannya dengan membuat dua bunshin dan menyerang kedua lawannya dengan bunshin, dengan sedikit taijutsu kedua bunshin itu menahan dan menghindar dari serangan masing-masing lawannya.

'Sial jika kita begini, kita akan kalah.' Pikir ketua mereka. "Semuanya mundur." Teriaknya dan baru saja mereka lari beberap langkah.

KReekk... brukk...

Tanah yang mereka tapaki langsung jatuh. "Teknik ninja, teknik membuat lubang." Ucap Shinachiku tersenyum.

'Sejak kapan itu menjadi teknik khusus ninja. Ya sudah lah dengan ini kita sudah mendapat satu gulungan.' Pikir Sasuke

Sasuke dan Shinachiku mendapat gulungan bumi, tinggal gulungan langit yang mereka butuhkan untuk lolos

 **Tim Naruto dan Sakura**

mereka pun juga sama bertemu dengan seseorang, dan itu adalah Kabuto. Kabuto pun menanykan keberadaan Sasuke dan satu orang lagi di tim mereka. Karena Kabuto sempat curiga dengannya di ujian pertama, ditambah dirinya memiliki insting yang kuat saat melawan Orochimaru, Naruto dan Sakura pun menceritakan soal keduanya bahwa mereka harus berpencar supaya cepat mendapatkan kedua gulungan, karena gulungan mereka telah di curi dan itu memperkuat kecurigaan Kabuto, karena data tentangnya tidak ada juga dirinya cukup pintar untuk level pemula seperti Genin. Seharusnya dirinya Chunnin bahkan Jounin.

Baru saja mereka bertiga berjalan bersama-sama, tapi dari dalam tanah, pohon muncul puluhan musuh yang mengepung mereka.

"Ck kagebunshin kalau begitu aku juga bisa." Ucap Naruto yang segera membuat kagebunshin dengan jumlah yang hampir sama. Mereka pun langsung melakukan pertarungan sengit, sementara Sakura dan Kabuto bersembunyi sambil mengawasi siapa yang asli diantara puluhan bunshin lawan.

"Sepertinya ini akan sulit." Ucap Kabuto

"Tapi aku yakin Naruto akan berhasil." Balas Sakura yang entah kenapa hatinya ingin sekali menyemangati Naruto dan tanpa disadari oleh dirinya Sakura melempar kunai yang diberi oleh Shinachiku.

"Rasakan ini."

Greb...

Bugh...

"Sepertinya kami tepat waktu." Ucap Shinachiku yang menahan sosok yang asli dan Sasuke yang menendang yang lainnya

"Ck, bantuan kah." Saat itu satu yang lainnya masuk ke dalam tanah. Shinachiku yang melihat langsung meninju tanah di bawah kakinya

Blar...

Dalam sekejap tanah itu hancur dan musuh yang berada di dalam tanah pun terhimpit diantara tanah yang hancur. 'Siapa sebenarnya dia.' Pikir Kabuto

"Lebih baik kalian serahkan gulungan kalian." Ucap Shinachiku dingin.

"Ba-baik kami menyerah." Ucap salah satu ketiganya yang menyerahkan gulungan mereka dan itu sukses membuat tim Naruto berhasil mengumpulkan dua gulungan.

Tapi ditengah kegembiraan itu Shinachiku merasa aneh dengan tubuhnya. 'Sudah saatnya kah.' Pikir Shinachiku saat melihat tangannya mulai transparan

mereka pun segera pergi ke bangunan utama bersama dengan Kabuto, saat sudah ditempat Kabuto pun berpisah karena kembali dengan timnya. Disaat ituu keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan kosong dan saat berada ditengah ruangan.

Poof...

Iruka muncul dan memberikan pengarahan bahwa kedua gulungan yang berada ditangan Sakura yang berarti bumi dan ditangan Naruto berarti langit harus dibuka secara bersamaan. Mereka berdua membuka keduanya secara bersamaan dan saat itu muncul dua kunci, disitu Iruka memberitahukan bahwa kedua kunci itu akan muncul hanya saat mereka digedung utama untuk membuka pintu dihadapan mereka.

"Sakura coba kau lepaskan ilusi di dinding tersebut." Ucap Iruka

"Kai." Ucap Sakura dan saat itu dinding tersebut menjadi pintu dan tum tersebut membuka pintu tersebut dan memasuki ruangan dimana semua telah berkumpul bahkan para guru.

"Baiklah sepertinya hanya segini saja yang lolos dan babak ketiga akan menjadi pertarungan satu lawan satu dan sebelum itu jika ingin mengundurkan diri tolong angkat tangan." Ucap Hiruzen dan saat itu Kabuto dan Shinachiku mengangkat tangannya dan itu mengejutkan semuanya saat Shinachiku mengangkat tangannya

"Kenapa kau juga mengangkat tanganmu?" Tanya Sakura dan Shinachiku hanya tersenyum

"Baiklah sepertinya kali ini dua peserta tidak bisa mengikuti ujian babak ketiga." Ucap Hiruzen. Setelah itu para peserta menaiki tangga untuk menonton dari dua sisi yang berbeda, tapi Shinachiku dan Kabuto harus keluar ruangan tersebut.

"Apa yang kau rencanakan Kabuto-san." Ucap Shinachiku, Sakura yang khawatir segera mencari Shinachiku saat pertarungan pertama Sasuke dan Yoroi dimulai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Kabuto

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh, apa tujuanmu membantu kami, aku tahu kau kaki Orochimaru." Ucap Shinachiku

"Kau memang cerdas , sepertinya aku akan kerepotan melawanmu." Ucap Kabuto

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lama lagi." Ucap Shinachiku yang memperlihatkan tangannya yang mulai transaparan ke Kabuto

"Jadi kau bukan dari sini."

"Ya aku dari masa depan."

"Shina-" Ucap Sakura yang langsung memilih bersembunyi saat melihat Shinachiku berbicara kepada Kabuto. 'Kenapa aku harus sembunyi." Pikir Sakura yang secara reflek tubuhnya memilih untuk sembunyi

"Masa depan ya." Ucap Kabuto

"Ya lebih tepatnya aku anak Hokage keenam dan Kunoichi dari kepala rumah sakit." Ucap Shinachiku

"Hoo pantas saja kau sangat kuat. Lalu siapa mereka." Ucap Kabuto

"Hhh... seharus kau sudah tahu kan, tapi sepertinya kau memancingku, karena ada orang ketiga disini." Jawab Shinachiku. " Baklah nama mereka Uzu, ah bukan dia sudah mengganti nama menjadi Namikaze Naruto dan Haru ah bukan tapi Namikaze Sakura." Tambahnya dan membuat Sakura terkejut karena perasaan dirinya yang aneh terhadap Shinachiku rupanya itu perasaan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya.

"Jadi di masa depan nanti Naruto menjadi Hokage dan Sakura menjadi kepala rumah sakit. Tapi bukannya kau tahu Sakura mencintai Sasuke." Ucap Kabuto

"Tapi perasaan manusia tidak yang tahu selain dirinyaa. Bahkan walau itu jodoh dari Tuhan, itu bisa manusia rubah dengan saling percaya, cinta dan meyakini perasaannya bahwa orang itu yang kita cintai." Ucap Shinachiku

"Kalau begitu aku harus pergi, atau kau akan menghentikan ku." Ucap Kabuto

"Sudah ku bilang bahwa aku sudah tidak lama lagi disini." Ucap Shinachiku dan Sakura merasa hatinya sakit mendengar ucapan Shinachiku

"Kalau begitu kita akan bertemu lagi di masa mu." Ucap Kabuto

Poof...

"Ya dimana saat kau benar-benar menjadi ninja Konoha, Kabuto." Ucap Shinachiku dan sepertinya aku harus menemui mereka." Tambahnya saat dirinya merasakan kehadiran Sakura menjauh

"Kau darimana Sakura-chan?" Tanya Naruto dan secara reflek Sakura segera membawa Naruto keluar, dan saat itu mereka berdua bertemu dengan Shinachiku

"Hei Sakura-chan ada apa?" Tanya Naruto yang masih belum mengerti

"Biar aku menjelaskannya Naruto-san." Ucap Shinachiku. Naruto langsung menatap Shinachiku. Saat itu Shinachiku menceritakan semua soal dirinya dan bagaimana dirinya bisa terlempar ke Nami no Kuni. Awalanya Naruto membantahnya, Tapi entah kenapa Sakura langsung menampar Naruto, Naruto yang ingin protes langsung mengurungkan niatnya saat melihat sakura sudah menangis. Shinachiku pun merasa sedih melihat ibunya menangis. "Tapi aku sekarang sudah tidak punya banyak waktu, aku harus pergi ke masa ku lagi, dan mulai dari ujian ini semuanya akan sulit untuk kalian." Tambahnya. "tapi aku yakin kalian bisa melewatinya." Tubuh Shinachiku un semakin transparan bersama dengan obrolan mereka. "Dan ku harap jita bisa bertemu lagi." Ucap Shinachiku yang memeluk keduanya dan secara bersamaan tubuh Shinachiku menghilang.

Naruto pun merasakan emosi dan juga kesedihan yang mendalam, sedangkan Sakura langsung jatuh terduduk dengan menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

E-N-D


End file.
